


Wąż i Lew

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, oblivious boys, siblings talk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Lily Luna troszczy się o swojego brata jak każda dobra siostra.





	Wąż i Lew

Był sobie przyjemny, cieplutki (dla niektórych zabójczo duszny i gorący) dzień- popołudnie, gwoli ścisłości- który to uczniowie Hogwartu chętnie wykorzystywali- przebrnąwszy już przez godziny lekcyjnych katuszy- spędzając czas na szkolnych błoniach i dziedzińcu.

Albus, który postanowił szlifować swoje zdolności w zakresie szlachetnej sztuki nicnierobienia, przesiadywał aktualnie w swoim ulubionym miejscu- w pewnej odległości od całej reszty uczniów- i od jakiegoś czasu pozwalał swoim zielonym oczom sycić się pięknym obrazem, który się przed nim malował. A dokładniej, pewnym bardzo konkretnym fragmentem tegoż obrazu, mianowicie obejmującym kilkanaście brukowych kostek, niewielki murek z kolumnadą, kawałek nieba gdzieś tam w tle i ławkę; jakkolwiek uwaga czarnowłosego pozostawała w całkowitej wyłączności skupiona na postaci, która na tejże ławce pod murkiem siedziała- a był to Scorpius Malfoy: z nosem utkwionym w książce, równie nieświadomy swojego otoczenia, co Albus Potter swojego, skąd stanowił bardzo wygodny obiekt do bezwstydnego i długotrwałego wlepiania weń wzroku, której to przyjemności (nie żeby była rzadkością) młody Potter nie mógł (nie potrafił) sobie odmówić.

Oczywiście niewinnemu, młodemu człowiekowi świętym spokojem cieszyć się zbyt długo nie wolno: bo oto Lily Potter- siedząca na innej ławce, nieopodal Albusa, i zajęta (częściowo) odrabianiem jednej ze swoich prac domowych w towarzystwie bliżej niezidentyfikowanej ciemnowłosej postaci, o której Albusowi mogło być wiadomo co najwyżej tyle, że była jakąś bliższą jego siostry znajomą slash deską ratunku gdy szkoła zbyt dużym ciężarem kładła się na barkach rudowłosej- od dłuższego czasu wykorzystywała swoją naturalną wielozadaniowość, lawirując pomiędzy układaniem kolejnych zdań wypracowania narodzonych w konsultacji z ciemnowłosą, a obrzucaniem brata bardzo uważnymi spojrzeniami, jak gdyby był pacjentem oddziału specjalnej troski, którego nie można było spuścić z oczu na więcej niż dwie minuty. Wkrótce- najwyraźniej- postanowiła objąć rolę w scenie, której dłuższy czas była nieproszonym świadkiem, bo podeszła do czarnowłosego i z właściwą sobie dziewczęcą gracją opadła na trawę obok.

\- Znów to robisz, Al - zaczęła zupełnie niezobowiązującym tonem, jakby komentowała warunki atmosferyczne.

Albus otrząsnął się łaskawie ze swojego- sięgającego już niebezpiecznie głębokich głębi- transu, po czym- zdawszy sobie sprawę, co się tak właściwie wokół niego dzieje- zwrócił się do siostry z cieniem rozkojarzenia w głosie; jego wzrok nie opuścił jednak blondyna.

\- Co robię?

\- Gapisz się na niego.

Na tę bardzo bezpośrednią odpowiedź brunet zmierzył rudowłosą ostrożnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie gapię się. Rzucam przeciągłe spojrzenia - odparł z nieudawaną swobodą.

\- Aha. " _Rzucasz_ ". - Rudowłosa parsknęła, prawie rozbawiona. - Al, ty nie oderwałeś od niego wzroku _ani na moment_ przez ostatnie pół godziny!

\- Podglądasz mnie? Oj, nieładnie, siostrzyczko, nieładnie. Nie tego cię uczyłem.

W brązowych oczach Lily Potter czaiła się pogarda.

\- Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać bawić się we wzdychającą księżniczkę i _coś zrobić_.

\- Niby co? Mówię ci, Lils, ja po prostu rzucam przeciągłe spojrzenia; i to jest zupełnie normalna sprawa, jeśli ma się w swoim środowisku kogoś tak... przykuwającego uwagę.

Rudowłosa westchnęła, kręcąc głową, w pewnym niedowierzaniu układając kolejne zdania.

\- Jesteś strasznie dziecinny, Albus. Gdyby to jeszcze było zwyczajne taksowanie... Ale nie, ty go dosłownie _pożerasz_ spojrzeniem, a oczy tak ci się błyszczą, jakbyś chciał się na niego rzucić, powalić go na ziemię, zerwać z niego ten szkolny mundurek i... - Postanowiła nagle zamilknąć, by skierować niepewny, nieco może nawet podejrzliwy wzrok na brata- jakby chciała się upewnić, czy znów nie odpłynął w zachwyty nad siedzącym nieopodal blondwłosym nastolatkiem, zdziwiona, że jak na razie nie zareagował na jej barwny opis sytuacji. - Nie przerwiesz mi?

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, opowiadaj dalej. Przyjemnie się słucha - odparł, dając znać, że nie zgubił toku rozmowy, co Gryfonka skomentowała przewracając oczami.

\- Normalnie ktoś inny wtrąciłby się mniej więcej w tym momencie, próbując wmówić mi, że "tylko sobie oglądał".

\- Ja to nie ktoś inny, Lils. Ja to ja. Albus Severus Potter - skwitował, nieznacznie markotniejąc.

\- Zakochany beznadziejnie w Scorpiusie Hyperionie Malfoyu. - Rudowłosa podążyła za jego tonem; on zaś westchnął z rozmarzeniem godnym zadurzonej dziesięciolatki.

\- Ech, kozackie ma to imię...

Brwi brązowookiej wyraziły zdziwienie niespodziewaną reakcją jej brata.

\- Poważnie? Scor to samo uważa o twoim - poinformowała go tonem celowo beznamiętnym.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Czarnowłosy nagle okazał szczere zainteresowanie.

Lily tylko wzruszyła ramionami, zaś Albus powrócił do swojej obojętności.

\- No cóż, ma dobry gust - skomentował bardzo rzeczowym tonem, niemal zmuszając tym siostrę do chichotu.

\- Poważnie, Al? Myślałam, że nie znosisz swojego imienia.

\- Bo nie znoszę. I to nas łączy. Obydwaj mamy nieznośne imiona i każdy z nas uważa, że imię drugiego jest kozackie.

\- To znaczy, że chciałbyś się nazywać Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? - Lily ponownie uniosła brwi, rezygnując z przetworzenia nonsensowności wypowiedzi swojego brata.

Ten zaś pozwolił zapytaniu zawisnąć w przestrzeni, poświęcając kilka sekund na zastanowienie.

\- Mmm-może nie od razu... Jego imię leży dobrze na nim; ja bym je brukał.

\- Oho, bo niby nie brukasz _swojego własnego_ imienia.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego.

\- Al, błagam cię...

\- Co znowu? Ciągle coś dla ciebie robię; pomyślałabyś może łaskawie, że trochę za wiele ode mnie wymagasz?

\- Być może. Ale tym razem to _twój_ interes.

\- Dokładnie! - Uniósł ręce w geście ulgi. - Nareszcie to do ciebie dotarło.

\- Nie to miałam... Chodzi mi o to, żebyś przestał wreszcie podziwiać z daleka i zrobił co trzeba.

\- Nie mam niczego do zrobienia. Mówię ci, ja po prostu zwyczajnie tu sobie-

\- Na gacie Merlina, Albus! Dorośnij wreszcie! Czemu nie potrafisz zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że obaj krążycie wokół siebie od tylu miesięcy, wzdychając i czekając, aż któryś wykona pierwszy krok? To już dawno zrobiło się żałosne. Płynie w twoich żyłach krew Potterów... Gryffindor... Merlinie, gdzie ta twoja odwaga? - Rudowłosa szturchnęła brata w ramię w pragnieniu dania upustu swojemu rozczarowaniu. Niewiele to dało, bowiem odpowiedź została dostarczona niewzruszonym tonem i w akompaniamencie bezwstydnego taksowania wzrokiem młodego Malfoya.

\- Nie jestem Gryfonem, Lily. Jestem wychowankiem domu Slytherina. A Węże nie są takie głupio ryzykanckie jak Lwy.

Rudowłosa rzuciła bratu spojrzenie spode łba- odruch bezwarunkowy w takich sytuacjach.

\- Bo najwyraźniej są głupie w inny sposób.

\- Siostra, daj już spokój. Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Jak chcesz gorących przedstawień, idź poszukaj Jamesa.

\- E, dobra, po pierwsze... - Spojrzenie jakim obdarzyła brata komuś postronnemu mogłoby zasugerować, że brunet właśnie uczynił coś godnego najwyższej pogardy. - A po drugie...

I po tym na chwilę zrobiło się cicho. Czarnowłosy uniósł brew, zaś wzrok Lily przepłynął pomiędzy Albusem a Scorpiusem- wciąż siedzącym sobie spokojnie, kompletnie nieświadomym toczącej się właśnie pomiędzy rodzeństwem rozmowy, pochłoniętym całkowicie niewątpliwie pasjonującą lekturą anonimowej książki spoczywającej na jego kolanach (och, jak bardzo pewien Potter chciałby tam choć raz tak sobie spocząć... w tym ciepłym uścisku zgrabnych dłoni, które z filigranową wręcz gracją ujmowały brzegi woluminu).

\- Co, postanowiłaś wreszcie zmądrzeć i odpuścić? - Zadrwił, niemal już mimowolnie przenosząc wzrok na blondyna (to się naprawdę- i szybko- robiło uzależniające. Właściwie, już się zrobiło).

Brązowe oczy Lily zmroziły czarnowłosego.

\- Nie, mowy nie ma; tym razem... Albus, spójrz na mnie. - Chwyciła jego brodę, zmuszając go do przeniesienia punktu skupienia na jej twarz. - Tym razem nie zamierzam dać ci spokoju, tak długo, jak długo będziesz się upierał przy swoim.

\- Nie upieram się przy żadnym swoim; zostaw mnie, z łaski swojej - wymamrotał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że równie dobrze mógłby się wcale nie odezwać.

\- Nie, Al. Nie zostawię cię. Musisz to sobie w końcu uświadomić. Musi to w końcu do ciebie dotrzeć. Rozumiesz?

Czarnowłosy przez kilka chwil żuł wargę w czymś w rodzaju medytacji, wpatrując się w brązowe oczy siostry.

\- Nie - odparł w końcu, z kompletnie bezbarwnym wyrazem.

Lily zwiesiła głowę.

\- Nie pozwolę ci doprowadzić mnie do rozpaczy, Al. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wstanę i siłą zaciągnę cię do niego. I wtedy już nie będziesz miał wyjścia. A nawet jeśli postanowisz nagle zapomnieć, jak się używa języka, ja powiem to za ciebie, możesz być tego pewien.

Czarnowłosy westchnął płytko: chciał tylko świętego spokoju- miał przecież do niego pełne prawo!- tymczasem świat zesłał mu jego wiecznie-interesującą-się-nie-tym-co-trzeba siostrę.

\- Po pierwsze, nie pozwolę ci robić mi obciachu; jakbym sam nie mógł załatwiać swoich spraw... - Pokręcił głową, wyraźnie nie pochwalając idei. - A po drugie... Niby co powiesz?

\- Dokładnie to, co w tobie siedzi. I wiesz _dobrze_ , co to jest. Tylko jak głupi nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Nawet przed sobą. Czego nie rozumiem, ale mniejsza o to, z tym też sobie poradzę.

\- Dobra, znów dwie rzeczy. - Albus zmarszczył brwi. - Pierwsza: skąd niby miałabyś wiedzieć, co we mnie siedzi? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś rozwinęła kiedykolwiek jakieś... mistyczne zdolności czytania ludziom w głowach... czy coś... A druga rzecz: wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu coraz bardziej traciło na temperaturze.

\- Proszę cię bardzo: powiem Scorpiusowi, że Albus Potter czuje do niego to samo, co on do niego i że Albus Potter bardzo chciałby umówić się z nim w najbliższy weekend, żeby pójść razem do Hogsmeade, poszwędać się po różnych zakątkach, a wieczór spędzić w kawiarni pani Puddifoot. Czy co tam sobie chcesz.

\- Lily! - Czarnowłosy zaperzył się. - Nigdy w życiu nie pójdę do tej całej pani Puddifoot! Tam chodzą tylko obrzydliwie przesłodzone, niedojrzałe pary, żeby siedzieć pół dnia i robić słodkie oczka nad zimną kawą i różowym konfetti... - Skrzywił się gorzko, jakby na samą myśl o tym miejscu zbierało mu się na zwrócenie obiadu, śniadania i wczorajszej kolacji.

\- Serio, Al? Tylko to cię ruszyło w tym, co powiedziałam?

\- Nie wiem, chyba tak. Powtórz, to może coś jeszcze mnie ruszy.

\- Nie wierzę... - Opuściła głowę, by móc z godnością schować twarz w dłoniach.

\- Trzeba było nie wspominać o Puddifoot.

Chwila (przemiłej) ciszy.

\- Al, czy ty masz coś z głową? Ktoś rąbnął cię ostatnio tłuczkiem? Wypiłeś jakiś dziwny eliksir? Albo zatrułeś się oparami w klasie?

\- Jeśli widzisz we mnie jakiś problem, to ty masz problem, siostrzyczko, a nie ja.

\- Nie, Al. To TY masz problem. Inny problem jest taki, że go najwyraźniej nie dostrzegasz!

\- Czyli nie ma problemu - skwitował z nonszalancją, której pozazdrościłby mu niejeden Syriusz Black.

\- Albus...

\- _Jak dla mnie_ nie ma problemu - poprawił się, słysząc ostrzegawczą nutkę w głosie siostry.

\- A jednak spędzasz moc czasu robiąc maślane oczy do Scorpiusa.

\- Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to co? Co z tego? Ja nie mam z tym problemu. A jeśli tobie tu coś przeszkadza, to przestań zajmować się moim życiem i zajmij się swoim.

\- Moje życie jest perfecto poukładane. I szczerze mówiąc, odrobinę nudne... więc, wiesz, bardzo chętnie pozajmuję się trochę twoim.

\- Naprawdę, nie musisz.

\- Ale chcę.

\- Ale nie musisz.

\- Ale chcę.

\- Ale nie... Lils, błagam, daj mi, z łaski swojej, spokój. - Droczenie się z rodzeństwem bywało zabawne, owszem, ale upór tej tu robił się już nieznośnie nudny.

\- I mam pozwolić ci tak siedzieć i marzyć i zdychać z tęsknoty?

\- Nic takiego się ze mną nie dzieje.

\- Widzę, że się dzieje.

\- Może choć raz zaakceptuj to, że nie masz racji, Lils, i przestań widzieć rzeczy tam, gdzie ich nie ma - obruszył się, powoli chowając spokojną twarz.

\- A ty z kolei zacznij dostrzegać je tam, gdzie są! Naprawdę, jak możesz być taki nieogarnięty, Al. Jak możesz nie widzieć tego, co masz tuż przed oczami?

Albus zmrużył powieki, jakby coś sobie kalkulując.

\- Masz na myśli Scorpiusa?

Westchnięcie, jakie dobyło się z ust rudowłosej, wyraźnie wskazywało, że brakuje już _tylko trochę_...

\- Tak, między innymi jego.

\- Przecież go widzę - odparł tępo.

\- Nie wątpię. Widzisz go _ciągle_. _Bez przerwy_ wlepiasz w niego wzrok. Przy _każdej okazji_ się mu przyglądasz. Masz jakąś _obsesję_. I nie widzisz tego. I nie chcesz uświadomić sobie, że najwyższa pora wziąć się w garść i ruszyć po swoje. Nim będzie za późno - zakończyła mrocznym głosem.

Na tę krótką przemowę krzaczaste brwi czarnowłosego powędrowały do góry.

\- Szlag... - Lily uśmiechnęła się: czyżby wreszcie... promyk nadziei? - No tak, w końcu przecież skończymy szkołę i wtedy... nie będę już mógł codziennie go oglądać.

Brązowooka zamrugała; jej twarz stanowiła idealny obraz mieszanki oszołomienia i niedowierzania.

\- _Aaalbuuus!_ Tu nie chodzi o jakieś głupie _oglądanie_. Tu chodzi o to, żebyś wreszcie ogarnął swoje uczucia, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chcesz Scorpiusa, a on chce ciebie i żebyście _wreszcie. Byli. Razem._

Teraz to czarnowłosego nastała kolej, by zastygnąć w obliczu sytuacji- nic nie dał rady zrobić, gdy jego policzki pokryły się szkarłatem godnym godła Gryffindoru.

\- Co ci odbiło, Lils? - Chłód w jego głosie sugerował, jakoby słowa siostry nie zrobiły na nim takiego wrażenia, na jakie wskazywała jego ożywiona nagle twarz.

\- Albus, błagam cię, czy ty naprawdę tak bardzo uwielbiasz to sobie robić? Czemu nie chcesz się do tego przyznać? Czemu siebie okłamujesz? Nie rozumiem cię. Naprawdę, Albus, nie rozumiem cię, ani trochę. Chciałabym, wierz mi, ale to jest po prostu niewykonalne. Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Skończyłaś?

W trakcie tej krótkiej przemowy zdążył ochłonąć i teraz patrzył na siostrę z lekceważącym znudzeniem. Ona zaś wypuściła powietrze z płuc w gwałtownym wydechu i przez kilka długich sekund po prostu kręciła głową, najwyraźniej rozpaczliwie szukając słów; w następnej chwili coś w niej puściło i zaniosła się rozpaczliwym śmiechem, który równie dobrze mógłby być uznany za gorzki płacz przegranej.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co cię tak śmieszy - zielonooki skomentował bezdusznie.

\- Śmieszy? - Spojrzała na brata z taką dzikością w oczach, że ten prawie się wzdrygnął. - _Śmieszy?!_ Albus, to nie jest _ani trochę_ śmieszne, to jest żałosne!

\- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, czemu się śmiejesz. - Wzruszył ramionami, niemal świadomy, że jeszcze tylko kropla i ta czara się przeleje.

\- Tak, świetnie. Witaj w klubie! Tak to jest, kiedy się zupełnie nie jest w stanie zrozumieć swojego rodzeństwa. Fascynujące uczucie, co nie, Al?

\- Nie powiedziałbym. - Beznamiętność w jego głosie zdziwiła nawet jego samego.

Lily, z kolei, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego postanowiła wziąć bardzo głęboki, powolny, uspokajający oddech.

\- Kochasz go, Albus. Kochasz Scorpiusa. A on kocha ciebie. - A gdy czarnowłosy w żaden sposób nie zareagował, podniosła się i pozwoliła sobie obdarzyć brata ostatnim pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Scorpius Malfoy i Albus Potter. Dwa matoły, jeden wart drugiego. Naprawdę, idealnie się dobraliście.

Po czym odeszła, łaknąc ukojenia w swojej porzuconej wcześniej pracy domowej.

Tymczasem serce czarnowłosego tłukło się w żebrach, gdy jego umysł próbował przetworzyć słowa, które właśnie padły, wkrótce ponownie gubiąc ścieżkę myśli w obrazie srebrnookiego blondyna.

Który- prawdopodobnie- mógłby mieć ochotę patrzeć na Albusa Pottera mniej więcej z taką samą pasją, z jaką Albus Potter wpatrywał się właśnie w niego.

**Author's Note:**

> To miał być taki humorystyczny one-shot.


End file.
